howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skulder the Archaeologist
|Source = Franchise}} Skulder the Archaeologist, or simply known as the Archaeologist, was first inroduced in School of Dragons and later made an appearance in Dragonvine. Nearly all of his roles are in the expansion packs. Official Description }} Biography ''Early Life'' The Archaeologist grew up on Berk, but instead of wanting to fight dragons, he had a natural curiosity to explore new lands. He left Berk some time before the events of the first film. ''Discovering an Ancient Civilization'' You first meet the Archaeologist after a snow storm on Icestorm Island. He is at first afraid of your dragon, unaware of the fact that Berk now trains them. Even so, he keeps his distance. You help him explore Icestorm Island, gathering artifacts and learning about its ancient civilization. Near the end, the two of you discover a hidden chamber with treasure, and a mysterious lens. You take it all but leave the lens behind. ''Battling an Invasive Species'' The Achaeologist visits Berk during the invasion of the Death Song. Remembering the lens from Icestorm Island, he uses it with the Dragon Eye, getting more information about the Groncicles. The two of you head out to Melody Island, where he has been to before, hoping to get more information about the Death Song. The Archaeologist is attacked by the Mystery Class dragon and trapped in its amber. The player frees him and discover a Dragon Eye lens for the Tidal Class. ''Training a Dragon'' You meet up with the Archeologist again on Mudraker Island, where a lone Mudraker has taken an interest in him. The Archaeologist decides to train the dragon and names him Muddie. However, the dragon covers his dig site in mud and takes his pickaxe. While he is mad at first, the Archaeologist soon realizes that Muddie was just playing. To help calm Muddie down, the player brings Bing, Bam, and Boom to play with him, but only causes ruckus. The Archaeologist doesn't get mad though, and expects the dragons will tire out. After being tricked by Harald Forkbeard, the Dragon Riders suspect the Archaeologist is working with him. However, the Archaeologist is trapped in a cage and reveals to the Riders that Forkbeard is a dastardly pirate who lies his way into trusting others, then steals from them. The Archaeologist helps spread the word on Forkbeard so he can't trick anyone else. ''Adventure with the Green Death'' When a mysterious fog appears around the school, Skulder is affected by it and taken to Dragon's Edge. He asks you to talk to Heather about it to figure out what it is. After Harald sold a tooth from the Red Death to Hunters on Auction Island, claiming it had the magic to turn dragons to stone, Skulder comes with you to check it out. Turns out, the "stone dragons" are actually fossils. Skulder tries to explain this to the shopkeeper, but the fossils are stolen and he blames the Archaeologist for it. The player finds the fossils aboard a Hunter's ship and saves Skulder from being pelted with rotten fruit. Skulder joins you when you go to Dragon Island to investigate the fog. There you discover Harald, who Skulder threatens to throw his shovel at. Keeping an eye on the pirate, you all explore the inside of the island, and discover the Green Death, and Skulder finds a build up of volcanic rock in the corona that has caused a release of sulfur dioxide. Eventually, you fix the problem, but Skulder expresses his disappointment that Harald has gotten away again. ''Solving the Mysteries of Impossible Island'' Skulder accompanies the game player in following the Luminous Krayfin (later named Lumie) to Impossible Island. He, the player, and Phlegma the Fierce puzzle their way through the island's ancient Defenders of the Wing mazes, and stalk through a jungle environment with wild dragons. He and the others later arrive at another area on the island that he determines was built by Hooligan ancestors. After looking at a statue he is trapped in a cage. The player later frees him. ''Facing a New Threat'' During the time of Nikora Stormheart's arrival in the Barbaric Archipelago, Skulder stops in at Dragon's Edge. While there, the player and Riders get in a predicament because they inadvertently stole crates from a ship belonging to Stormheart. Skulder volunteers to return the merchandise to the rightful owners on Auction Island because as yet, Muddie does not follow him off Mudraker Island. ''Journey to Vanaheim'' Nikora Stormheart abducts Skulder for him to interpret a symbolic map from Johann's cache of treasure in the Ship Graveyard. She then abandons him there, were the player finds him. After talking with him, the player, Fishlegs, and Snotlout figure out that it was a map for Vanaheim. Everyone rushes to Vanaheim on their dragons with Skulder riding Lumie. Skulder stays out of the way while the player battles Grimora-infected Sentinels and Grim Gnashers. Skulder is ecstatic at finally getting to see Vanaheim, after Fishlegs has described the island and its significance to him. Later on, Skulder and Muddie are attacked by Nikora's men on Mudraker island. The player saves him again. Ultimately the attack on Mudraker Island and other locations were merely a diversion for Nikora to take over Auction Island. ''Studying the Silkspanners In ''Dragonvine, Skulder helps Fishlegs and Valka try to find information on the Silkspanner. ''Adventures with Hobgobblers'' Skulder moves to New Berk before Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston attracted several Hobgobblers to the island for a prank. Skulder was briefly surrounded by some of the Hobgobblers, which attacked him after he dropped his backpack. However, the player and their dragon are able to fend off the Hobgobblers and save Skulder. Skulder and Muddie then join the player on an adventure into the Hidden World Caverns in an attempt to discover more about the invading dragons. Physical Appearance Skulder is an adult male of slight build, similar to Hiccup. Though he acts somewhat nervous and delicate, he has a high endurance, as he is constantly out in the elements camping at various dig sites. He has a neatly trimmed brown beard. He also wears a head covering that resembles a wool hat with two black feathers sticking out of it, mimicking the horns on a traditional Viking helmet. He has a plain brown tunic and fur-lined brown boots. Personality Trivia *Skulder's name was revealed in the quest "Fishing for the Ages", almost a year since his first appearance. It is also the first quest he is a part of that isn't in an expansion pack. *Skulder is the first character introduced in a game that later appeared into the main canon, in this case the graphic novel Dragonvine. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:Bearded Vikings Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragonvine Category:Dragon Riders